Code Lyoko Revelation
by halzab99
Summary: In this story the gang thought that XANA was gone from their lives but it returned. Now they must carry on their double lives but soon they (especially William) will be plunged into a mystery that will show them the truth...
1. XANA returns

I had always wanted to make a Code Lyoko story but never made one since I never had an idea for what the story and plot would encompass; one night I had a weird dream concerning Code Lyoko which will be the ending for this story (so I just made a whole story from there) so stay tuned.

Also this is a story that takes place after the events of Evolution.

Also, disclaimers: Code Lyoko does not belong to me except for a few characters that will be introduced soon.

* * *

Everything was normal in Kadic: Jeremie, Odd, Aelita and Ulrich were together in Maths while Yumi and William were in History. Since planting the virus into the centre of the Cortex and shutting down the supercomputer they have been able to live easier and concentrate on their studies.

Later, during lunch Yumi and William weren't able to join the others due to a group project they had to work on and complete before their deadline. So the quartet hung out together in the rec room without them.

Soon their final class, IT, approached. Jeremie and the others were working in the computer room on a class assignment when something surprising happened. Another classmate fell back, his chair knocked over from seemingly an electric shock. The teacher quickly arrived at the scene and told the rest of the students to return to their work as he would resolve the problem. Aelita who was sitting next to Jeremie quickly faced him.

"Do you think it was XANA? she inquired grabbing his hand with a look of pure curiosity on her face.

"Why would it be?" he whispered back "Isn't it frozen? As long as no one pulled the switch in the factory I'm sure it's return is inevitable... no one would enter the abandoned factory... no one has and no one will...besides the kid had a water bottle next to him... I'm sure he must've accidentally spilled it or something..."

Aelita slowly released her grip allowing Jeremie to return to work. She gave a sigh of defeat then looked back at the boy who was now being helped back on his chair wondering if XANA was really awake again. She shook her head and turned round to face her computer again but as she did she saw that the student's water bottle was sealed and not spilled at all like Jeremie thought it was.

After classes the gang regrouped and headed to the rec room. The gang didn't do much. William and Yumi were doing their mountain load of revision and classwork., Odd was on his phone, Jeremie and Aelita were talking to each other and Ulrich was sitting near Yumi watching her and William do their revision.

"Well guys... I'm going back to my room..." Aelita yawned standing up and stretching.

"Yeah me to..." Jeremie added leaving after her "I got my laptop in mt room; I got work to do..."

Slowly, one by one more students started to leave including Yumi who said she had to go home. Ulrich bored out of his mind decided to leave as well and followed behind her before parting ways. Soon there wee only three students left: William, Sissi and Laura. Sissi was usually the last to leave as she had the keys; other times she gave them to someone she trusted who returned it to her later.

After another hour William finally got up; Laura soon followed. Sissi gave a sigh of relief and trailed after the two then locked the door.

The next day in gym class Jim was teaching them different tactics in sport. He was droning on and on; only half the class was listening. Odd sighed loudly running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong? Jeremie asked "Don't find this lesson interesting enough?"

"Sometimes I wish XANA was back" he sighed expressively "...then life would be waaay more... exciting..."

Jeremie raised an eyebrow. "Don't forget, Odd, that we have ti juggle both school work and Lyoko" he informed sounding annoyed "...and I had enough of XANA ruining our lives"

"Yeeeaah I know... but still" he sighed placing his arms behind his neck "It's boooring"

"Belpois! Della-Robbia!" yelled Jim catching their attention " You two seem to be having an interesting conversation... is this conversation more important than my lesson?"

"Oh no sir!" said Odd waving his arms " Carry on, we apologise" he bowed; half the class laughed.

Jim gave off a not impressed face before continuing.

"Soo..." he sighed "Where was I... ahhh yes..."

Odd got up from his little bow and grinned. He looked back at their gym teacher before everything suddenly went blank. Jeremie carried on listening, only half caring. For a second he casually cast his sight on Odd. He was strangely standing there wide eyed.

"Errmm... Odd... are you okay?..." he asked noticing something was off.

Odd turned his head to look at him with a glare in his eyes then suddenly punched him before he had the chance to say anything else.

"Odd! What is wrong with you!?" Jim yelled again.

He and the rest of the class saw him sprawled on the ground and Odd with his fist out in front of him. Odd ignored him and glanced over at the ex-Lyoko warriors as Jeremie scrambled to get up. He then clumsily put his glasses in position.

As Jim was berating Odd who was still glaring their way, Jeremie signaled Ulrich and Aelita as he came over to them.

"Ermmm... Jim... Ulrich feels kind of sick...can Aelita and I escort him to the Infirmary... he might not be able to do his best in class..."

At first he was confused but got the message and held his stomach in grimace while groaning in pain. Jim looked at him unsure weather to believe them or not but decided to let them go. The three took this chance to escape. Odd having budged through all the kids to get to them continued to follow their trail with a preserving emotionless face.

"Hey Odd! I didn't allow you to go!"

His yells went unheard as said person continued onwards.

What's wrong with him?" Ulrich questioned confused as the trio were now running once they deduced they were out of Jim's sight.

Jeremie, who was behind the two, then told them to head to the forest. Both looked at each other bewildered.

"It must be XANA..." he finally spoke out as they made it to the entrance of the forest.

"W-What are you talking about? What do you mean XANA?!" Ulrich snapped at him suddenly, his fists clenched.

Jeremie having caught his breath got up and walked past the two through the forest. The two knew where he was heading but Ulrich just wished it was a joke.

"Just calm down" he assured "I'll tell you after, we just have to get to the factory..."

"Why?"

"You know why..."

Ulrich knew of course... but still wanted to believe this was all a trick... a joke... it couldn't really be back now... could it?"

"Okay... say... say... this is true- never mind actually... how do I know this isn't a trick?"

Once they made it the area where the entrance to the sewers was Jeremie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ulrich... stop trying to deny this, I hate this as much as you do but... we can't deny the truth..."

Just then they heard someone running towards them. Ulrich stood in front of the two in a fighting stance while Jeremie opened the manhole.

Thankfully, it turned out to be only Yumi who seemingly managed to outrun Odd.

"I thought you might be here... What's going on Jeremie?" she glared at him with her arms folded.

"What do you think it is?" he muttered already putting his legs down into the hole to start his journey to the factory.

"No way..." she blinked unfolding her arms "You can't be serious..."

"I'm afraid I am... what other answer would there be?" he stated bluntly "By the way... where's William?"

His question was soon answered when Odd caught up to them with said person right behind.

Okay... so him too..." he muttered "We better get down then..."

One by one they all quickly went down into the sewers and ran through it to reach the factory as they still did not have their transport methods from back then. Mentally, Jeremie made a note to get them back or at least get some new ones. He really didn't like running to the factory.

Soon they all clambered out of the sewers, Jeremie unfortunately last, and ran over the bridge towards the factory. Only then did Aelita speak.

"How're we going to turn them back to normal?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well... we'll have to think of something..." Jeremie replied unable to provide her with an answer.

"We're going to turn on the supercomputer on again right?..." Ulrich asked "Why else would we be heading here..."

"Well... yes obviously... I'm not sure why... but... since XANA is seemingly not attached anymore... we might as well try..." Jeremie suggested.

"Will that really free Odd and William?" Yumi questioned as they headed to the lift.

"Well... it's probably best we check if it is on... if it is... we might need to check for any activated towers" Jeremie stated.

"Wait! You guys go... I'll do my best to head them off or even stall them as long as possible..." Ulrich said walking out of the lift.

"I'm going with you!" Yumi ran out of the lift and stood alongside him "Two is better than one right?"

He blushed slightly with a nervous 'yeah..."; Jeremie rolled his eyes then pressed the button.

"You guys better be safe" Aelita said with a glare.

"Don't worry princess, we got this" he gave her a thumbs up smiling as the doors fully closed them off.

"Ready, Yumi"

"Sure... always ready..."

Both faced the entrance of the factory to see the two leap down from the ledge. At this instant Ulrich runs right at Odd to try and knock him out. but ends up going right through him.

"Are they possessed by spectres or something?" Yumi muttered raising her eyebrows as she faced against William.

"They can't be... unless not being on Lyoko for too long can make you vulnerable to-"

He didn't finish his sentence as Odd threw a punch at him. Yumi watched horrified as he was thrown against a beam, hard.

"Ulri-"

She didn't finish her sentence as she barely dodged a kick by William.

"What are you trying to achieve by turning on the supercomputer on XANA?!"

He didn't reply; just gave evil grin.

"So no reply huh?" she muttered.

She backflipped away from him then ran towards Ulrich by knocking out Odd from behind. She helped him up.

"Thanks Yumi..." he groaned as she put his arms round him.

"Don't thank me yet..." she said as William changed direction towards the lift.

"You're not part of the supercomputer... aren't you? So why are you turning it back on?" Ulrich yelled.

Odd didn't say anything as a surge of electricity surged from his hands

"Damn..." she growled.

The other two having reached the final floor approached the large and empty space. The console where the switch was located was within the floor but rose before them as the lights turned on with their presence.

"We should turn it on quickly... I don't know how long they will be able to stall for us..."

Jeremie's hand shook slightly as he reached for the handle.

"I... the thing is... I'm not sure...what would happen once we do..."

Jeremie... nothing will change between us... I promise..."

Before he could say anything else the doors of the lift opened revealing William and Odd.

"Jeremie! Quick!"

"I err..."

With nothing to say he quickly grabbed the handle and turned it on. In that instant both Odd William collapse.

"We did it, Jeremie!" she grabbed his hand happily.

"Yeah... we did... we should check on them though..."

"Yeah... sure"

Both headed to the unconscious boys who were now getting up.

"W-What's going on?" Odd drawled rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, we'll explain later... I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Hey William... you okay?"

"I... I think... I am...?" he groaned gripping the side of his head "What happened?"

"Well, I'll tell you later..." he smiled holding his hand out for him as Aelita slung Odd's arm round her to help him up "...but now... we got to turn this off"

He looked over at Aelita, who nodded, then went up to the console. William walked up next to him.

"Are you sure... about this?"

Yes. I'm not sure why... but if XANA is desperate to get the supercomputer running it could have attached itself to it... so... I want to check..."

He gripped the handle and pulled it down. Suddenly, just then Odd and William lose consciousness again. Aelita barely able to hold Odd's unconscious body looked over at Jeremie confused. He was holding William who happened to fall into his arms.

"Jeremie... What's going on?"

"I-I'm not sure..." he started still holding him "... but... I think... I think XANA might be connected to them in some way..."

"You mean... like me... before..."

"I... I don't know..." he replied as she carefully placed Odd on the floor "I'm not sure what XANA's thinking but... we have to turn it on again for their sake..."

Releasing a sigh from his lips he carefully placed William on the floor.

"Lets just hope this wakes them up again..." he muttered pulling the switch.

A minute passed. Aelita walked back and forth while Jeremie sat down next to William gripping his hand.

"They got to... they have to wake up..."

Just then, William groaned and opened his eyes.

"Are we... still here...?"

"Yes! They're awake!"

Odd, still on the floor, also opened his eyes peering over at Aelita standing nearby.

"Been watching me huh?... Princess..." he smiled tiredly.

"Oh shut up" she scoffed glad he was awake nevertheless.

Jeremie looked over at the switch again. William who was sitting on the floor next to him watched him with concern.

"Jeremie..."

"It seems like... it might be true..." he looked over at Aelita.

She nodded "Yeah it is..."

"XANA... is back..." he stated as the lift opened.

Yumi and Ulrich walked out and saw the four wondering what went down but they didn't ask.

"...and the Lyoko Warriors are back in action too huh?" William added as the room was enveloped in silence.

* * *

For those who don't know: In Evolution Odd's actor did not have his hair up like the animated series. I believe that he may have returned to how his hair was like during the beginning of the show (or they didn't bother doing his hair up but I'm gonna keep with my idea anyway) after they seemingly finished him off at the end of season 4. Then as season 5 came along he kept it that way. So in this story he continues to keep it that way.

**_4th W and 5th T_**


	2. The New Girl

The gang walked together to class the next day (with the exception of the older two).

"I'm so glad we're going to Lyoko this afternoon" Odd grinned "Me and Lyoko have so much catching up to do" he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah yeah... what ever, very funny Odd.." Jeremie muttered while clutching his bag (which now contained his laptop).

Apparently, out of all six of them him, William, Ulrich and Yumi were not exactly happy with having to fend off their long time foe again; Odd and Aelita were elated. Odd couldn't wait for all the fights and thrills again. As for Aelita, she finally had the chance to revisit the place she lived in and almost called home for the past three years.

Speaking about yesterday, he and Aelita gave the others the run down on what they missed. Then after several minutes of talking about what could happen to their school lives they decided to return as their teachers might've been wondering where they were at that point.

oOo

They all arrived and noticed Jim standing near the track but this time had another student with him: a girl around their age. Odd and Jeremie looked at each other.

"Do you think she's a new student?" Odd whispered to him.

Jeremie shrugged "Maybe..."

Once they had all grouped together, he counted heads then went straight to introducing the new girl whom was called Farrah. She had short white hair along with a black headband. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a short-sleeved white shirt over it; white skirt and leggings underneath along with black trainers. Her skin was almost as white as her hair and she had fair red eyes.

"...and you all can make sure she feels welcome" he finished "So Farrah... say hello"

She fiddled with her fingers and looked to the left almost in an embarrassed 'not wanting to look at people' way.

"Umm... hi... I guess..." was all that came out from her mouth.

"Now with the introduction over, we will start the class" Jim stated ushering her towards the group of kids.

She slowly approached their small group while continuing to stare at the ground before standing beside Aelita. She didn't look up at all and tried to pretend she didn't exist but most of the class ended up staring at her anyway, whispering to each other, making her feel more awkward.

"Well... we have shy one..." whispered Odd nudging Ulrich as Aelita smiled encouragingly at her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

During break William and Yumi went over to the others who were waiting nearby; they all headed to their familiar bench near the rec room.

"Who's she?" questioned Yumi motioning towards the girl heading towards the rec room "I don't think I've seen her before..."

"Oh... she's the new girl" Odd replied casually leaning against the bench "She was introduced into our class just this morning"

She passed by their group looking their direction for a second. She paused, blinked then went red before quickly heading into the rec room.

"What's wrong with her?" William questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you getting it?" Ulrich said with a scoff as Odd gave a smirk.

It seemed like he was was the only one who didn't get it as everyone else was smiling.

"What?!" he said confused.

"She likes you silly!" said Yumi nudging him.

"Oh... what... really?... Well... I err...I better get to class..."

Not knowing what else to say he walked off to his next class before the bell even rang.

"Okay then..." Ulrich said bewildered "He's always the type to flirt with girls... now he can't say anything..."

oOo

During science, William's mind wandered back to the new girl that walked past them earlier. He shook the thought off. He couldn't get distracted by her.

"Hey... pretty boy..." whispered Yumi from behind him "Is the new girl not your type?"

He chose to ignore her and carried on writing notes. She looked at him questioningly. What was up with him? Did he not want to admit anything or just didn't have any feelings. Which would be strange since _he was _the guy who put love letters everywhere in his old school. Has being a Lyoko warrior changed him or something?"

Jeremie and the others were in English. Ulrich looked at the board blankly not listening at all. Odd noticing this decided to question him.

"Ulrich... What's up my man?"

He sighed "Well... I just wonder... how long are we going to fight XANA for? I mean... we fought him three times already now a fourth time... does he expect us to fight him until we're old?"

"I dunno buddy, but... what we gotta do now is what we do all the time: fight him, we always win, don't we? It's not going to be different then before except we have to be smarter and organise ourselves since we are older now than back then...oh yeah... and make sure he is dead for sure this time..." he gave a grin reassuringly.

Ulrich gave another sigh and started listening. Odd smiled and continued to draw in his notepad.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After class Jeremie and Aelita called the two over as they went outside.

"What's up Jer'?" Odd asked as the two walked up to them.

Jeremie pulled out his laptop.

"This..." he showed them the screen pointing to a XANA symbol near an image of a tower before pulling it back "Just what I was afraid of..."

"A XANA attack..." muttered Ulrich.

"Jeremie? What's going on?" Yumi asked as she and William came over.

"Perfect timing you two, XANA's attacking, and just when we were going to go to Lyoko too..."

"I'll stay behind..." Ulrich offered "It may be up to something..."

Just then, Farrah came up to them. A strange stoic look in her eyes.

"Oh... Farrah... what are you doing here?" Odd asked confused "You wanna ask Will out or something?"

"Shut up Odd..."

She didn't reply confusing most of the gang as Jeremie was glued to his laptop.

"Guys... I have a bad feeling about this..." Yumi said taking a step back wary.

Her feeling was soon proven right when she emitted purple energy from her fingers sending William flying back against a tree.

"Will!" Odd quickly ran over to help him.

Thankfully, there were no other students or teachers in the vicinity so there was no one to see this happen.

"I'll handle her, you guys go!" William said as Odd helped him up.

They nodded understanding and headed for the sewers. Jeremie closed his laptop and followed suit. William went over in front of her in a fighting stance.

"Not so fast"

oOo

The rest went down and picked up the scooters and skateboards they brought back and using them they rode though the sewers like they have done for the past few years.

When they arrived at the computer room, Jeremie quickly ran to the screen and told them to get down to the scanners quickly. Once there Ulrich and Odd allowed Aelita and Yumi to go in first.

"Okay... scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi... virtualisation!"

Once in the desert they waited for the boys. Within seconds both landed as the vehicles materialized.

"The tower is due north, north east"

They hopped onto their vehicles and headed towards the direction instructed; Aelita flew beside them.

oOo

In the forest, near the sewers, William was still fending off a possessed Farrah.

"Come on XANA! Is that all you got!" he taunted still trying to hold on despite knowing he was weaker.

He charged at her throwing a punch which she simply grabbed. She then used her other fist to punch him in the stomach. She walked off to the sewers as he fell to the ground in pain.

oOo

On Lyoko, the others soon came across the tower not to far from them guarded by several monsters: six hornets, two tarantulas and three bloks.

"See it Jeremie" confirmed Yumi on her overwing.

"Good... now you guys make sure she gets to the tower"

"We're on it Einstein" Odd affirmed "We're all pro's at handling monsters"

They quickly engaged in combat. Ulrich backfilpped off his overbike sending it at the tarantula. Odd went after the six hornets on his overboard and successfully hit two of them. Ulrich battled against the bloks with Aelita; Yumi faced the tarantula.

Odd was soon out of ammo.

"Jeremie?..."

"Yeah... I know..."

After getting his ammo refilled he fired bringing another three down but before he could take down the last one he was devirtualised by the tarantula in combat with Yumi.

"Odd!" Yumi yelled stopping to a halt as her fans returned to her.

Don't worry about Odd, Yumi, just keep fighting" Jeremie assured her.

She deflected the lasers from the tarantula then threw both her fans before doing a back jump over it. The fans find their target then return to her hands. She then threw them at the remaining hornet but it dodges so she uses her telekinesis, allowing the fan to fly back and destroy it.

Ulrich, using supersprint, jumped up onto one of the bloks thrusting one of his katanas in it's eye thus devirtualising it. Just then he gets hit by another blok causing him to lose 10 life points. He then threw his second katana at it destroying it as well. Unfortunately, Aelita's leg having been frozen by the remaining blok's freeze ray was unable to get to the tower. As it charged up she used this chance to throw an energy field it.

"Jeremie... I'm not sure I can get to the tower like this" Aelita said trying to fly up but failed.

"Don't worry... if Yumi still has her source codes, I'm sure she is still able to deactivate towers... Yumi... if you would..."

Giving a smile she walked into the tower. Ulrich, on the other hand, tried to chip away at the ice in case Yumi failed and Aelita had to deactivate it.

"You better hurry up, William isn't in good shape..."

oOo

Near the elevator a downed William tried to stand up having been knocked down again but noticed that she had already gone.

"Damn it..." he growled punching the floor "They better finish quick..."

Yumi walked to the screen and placed her hand on it. Her name appears before the words Code Lyoko replace it.

"Tower deactivated"

"Okay then, I'll rematerialize you"

After he does so, the lift opens revealing a confused Farrah.

"Huh? Where am I?" she questioned "What is this place?"

Odd looked over at Jeremie who gave a nod back.

"Return to the past, now"

oOoOoOoOoOo

They walked to class where Jim introduced Farrah again.

This time when she walked into the huddle of students Odd welcomed her.

"Wow..." Ulrich muttered sarcastically "Odd's being nice"

"Just giving her a warm welcome" he replied grinning now putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh thanks... I thought you would be ru-"

"Don't worry, once you get to know me you know I'm an awesome guy"

Farrah giggled; Ulrich looked at him annoyed.

oOo

After class, she walked with them to a nearby bench while they waited for Yumi and William. Once they arrived Farrah waved goodbye and headed off. William ignored her departure.

"Well... it seems she still likes you... _William_" Ulrich finished in a mocking tone.

He rolled his eyes as the others laughed.

"Well... you know she has an older brother in our class... and Sissi is totally falling for him"

"At least I don't have to worry about her anymore..." Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

They all laughed again.

"Oh well, we got class in five minutes, we can hang out in the rec room" Yumi grinned slowly stopping.

"Sure..." Ulrich smiled as they walked together.

The others opted to stay behind outside until their classes began again; soon enough the bell rang.

"Let the education commence!" Odd commenced proudly pumping his fist into the air, as they went to their next class.

Jeremie looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Just kidding" he grinned waving his hand.

* * *

The new girl isn't actually going to become a Lyoko warrior in the story like them...

Also, their Lyoko outfits are still their Evolution ones because this story happens after Evolution. Except for William who finally has his original suit back (but imagine it in the Evolution style ;P).

F


End file.
